


December 18th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Christmas Tree Lighting
Series: Holidays 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	December 18th

Miriam paced back and forth through the living room, furiously texting her oldest sister. She was supposed to be on a flight right now but it was delayed because of the snow, so Miriam was stuck trying to find any way to get her up here in time for the tree lighting tonight.

Usually it wouldn't be a big deal, Eliza misses a lot of cheesy things because she lives in LA. Ada always makes sure to fly out a few days in advance, but she's used to the constant travel. Eliza thinks she can book a flight, in the middle of December, and make it home in time for the holiday without having snow in Star City ruin it. Ada was the smarter twin.

While Eliza misses a lot of cheesy things, this cheesy thing was more important to Miriam since she put a lot of it together. She put together the decorations, the schedule, and the lineup of singers and entertainers. Not to mention that when she wasn't working her ass off to plan and prepare this thing, she and Owen were recording two new Christmas songs along with a classic cover. Her throat was killing her, but it was gonna be worth it after the ceremony.

...

 **Miriam:** _Call Ronnie_

...

 **Eliza:** _No_

...

 **Miriam:** _Why not?_

...

 **Eliza:** _I'll figure something out, I promise I'll be there._

...

 **Miriam:** _Why not call Ronnie?_

...

 **Eliza:** _Waverider + snow = bad. I'll be there, trust me. Love you_

...

She groaned, tossing her phone onto the couch. The rest of her family was out at the holiday parade, she had no one to vent to. Even if she did, she couldn't. Her throat was actually killing her and she didn't want to add anymore strain before tonight. If Eliza wasn't going to call Ronnie, maybe Miriam should....Or text. She refuses to talk until it's time for vocal warmups.

* * *

Downtown Star City, a bunch of floats, balloons, and bands march down the crowded streets. The Queen family sat on the steps of City Hall with the rest of the team and their families. Ada and Bex were cuddled together in a blanket, pointing to different floats and judging them on how they decorated things.

Bex pointed to a turkey themed float, then tucked her arm back under the blanket. "Wrong holiday."

Ada laughed, pointing to another one with pumpkins. "Don't they get Thanksgiving? Where's Santa?"

"Santa is in the Thanksgiving parade." Bex said, looking over at Ada. Ada raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure if this information is correct. Bex turned around to look at Oliver. "Is Santa in Thanksgiving?"

Oliver and Tommy looked down at the girls, confused.

"Is Santa in the parade?" Ada added to Bex's question.

"Yeah?" Tommy nodded slowly, looking at Oliver.

"Watch the parade." Oliver answered.

The girls shrugged, then continued pointing out different floats.

* * *

A few hours passed before everyone came home from the parade. Miriam was still in the living room, but she was resting on the couch instead of pacing back and forth. Rosie and Mia went upstairs, Ada and William went into the kitchen, Owen went into the living room to see her.

He bent down beside the couch so that he was on her level. "Where's ET?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Her flight still delayed?"

She nodded.

"Has she called Ronnie?"

She shrugged.

"Is she gonna make it?"

She shrugged again.

"Why not just call Ronnie?"

She shrugged yet again, more violently. She was not going to speak, but if Owen kept asking the same questions she was gonna punch him.

He sighed, looking around the living room, then back at her. "We can facetime her."

Miriam sat up on the couch, reached for a notebook and pen on the coffee table and started writing. After a few seconds she turned the book around for Owen to read.

_Fuck facetime_

Owen scoffed. "Well, we don't have another option. If she can't make it-"

Miriam turned the book around again and started to write.

_We're recording the performance, I'll just stay up all night editing it and send it to her in the morning. It's fine. But next time, you're in charge of everything and I'll spend the day with the sister who actually showed up_

Owen sighed. Miriam wasn't mad at Eliza, she was upset with her. Eliza is her favorite sister and she's hurt that she can't be here. She wasn't even upset that Eliza can't see her perform, she was upset because she thought that she would be here and she isn't. She'd get over it, but she was hurt and that was okay.

* * *

It was almost time for Miriam to go out and perform. Still no sign of Eliza, she hadn't heard from her since their conversation this morning. She wasn't gonna make it, Miriam knew that. But it would be nice to have one of those Christmas miracles that everyone talks about in movies.

She stood backstage, watching as Bex and Isaac finished up their "All I Want For Christmas" cover.

Owen stood beside her, tuning up his guitar. "You ready to do this?"

She turned around to look at him and smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"You know you have to talk to sing, right?"

Her smile faded and her hand dropped to her side. "I know, I've been doing vocal warmups for 15 minutes."

He took a step back. "Okay, just making sure." He turned around and walked over to the other guitar that he would have to play tonight. Since they were doing 3 songs, he had two use an acoustic and an electric guitar, so he was making sure that they were both ready to go.

Miriam took a deep breath, pacing the small area beside the stage entrance. She's performed big arenas before, but this was home. This meant more than she could imagine and the nerves were definitely real.

"You're not nervous, are you?"

Miriam looked up from her feet, that wasn't Owen's voice behind her. She turned around to see Ronnie and Eliza walking up to her. Her face lit up, she almost forgot about all of the thousands of people waiting on the other side of the curtain as she ran over to hug Eliza.

"You made it!"

"I told you I'd figure it out."

Miriam pulled away from Eliza. "I told you to call Ronnie, I figured it out."

Ronnie and Eliza shared a look, then they both looked back at Miriam. "Small roadblock, we're here now though." Ronnie said.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

They nodded.

Miriam raised an eyebrow at them, her suspicion faded as soon as her name was called over the speakers. Her expression quickly turned to panic, Eliza grabbed her hands.

"You got this."

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"We'll be in the crowd." Ronnie told her before quickly leading Eliza into the seating area.

Owen walked up beside Miriam. "Ready?"

She looked up at her brother and nodded. "Let's do this."


End file.
